Pyshyco and Innocent
by Haran Kim
Summary: Saat seorang Kim Jongwoon menghancurkan kebahagiaan berserta harapannya. Ryeowook Yesung and other super junior member. Yewook story! ( Disini Ryeowook Sungmin Kibum anggota baru )
1. Chapter 1

Pyshyco and innocent

Cast:

-Kim Ryeowook

-Kim Jongwoon

-Other cast super junior member

Rate: M

Warning : Yaoi fiction! And NC fiction^^

**Note: cerita ini pernah saya publish di WP dengan versi oneshoot. Jadi kalau ada yang pernah membaca jangan anggap plagiat^^ karena cerita itu saya juga yang membuat.**

_Sumary : saat seorang kim jongwoon menghancurkan kebahagian dan harapan seorang kim ryeowook_

_STORY START!_

Cerita ini berawal saat aku diterima menjadi salah satu anggota baru super junior. Dari total 3000 orang yang mendaftar hanya 3 yang terpilih yaitu Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, dan aku sendiri Kim Ryeowook.

Awalnya terkejut dan juga tak menyangka. Tentu saja terkejut, bayangan aku akan menjadi super star dengan banyak fans benar benar membuatku senang.

Yah awalnya yang ada dibayangkanku adalah segala hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi bayanganku hancur begitu saja saat aku bertemu dengan dia, lelaki yang tampan dan manis sekaligus **menakutkan**, ia membuat bayangan 'kesenanganku' menjadi artis hancur berantakan

Kim Jongwoon…..

Lelaki bersuara emas dan memiliki wajah luar biasa tampan. Namun ada yang tidak ketahui darinya…

Dialah lelaki Physyco yang menghancurkan semua angan-anganku

Ia selalu bertingkah kejam bahkan menyetubuhi-ku hingga aku kesulitan berjalan

Kejam?

Jelas….namun entah mengapa aku tak bisa melawan….

Mungkinkah aku mencitainya?

Hahaha ya kalian benar, mungkin aku GILA karna menyukai lelaki yang selalu menyiksaku…

Tapi apa peduliku?

Yang jelas aku **MENCITAI KIM JONGWOON **yang **PYSYCO!**

Story start!

Siang itu begitu panas untuk kota seoul. Hampir seluruh warga seoul lebih memilih dirumah untuk mendinginkan tubuh mereka dengan alat pendingin maupun minuman soda yang dingin.

Namun untuk Ryeowook, saat siang panas itu taka da waktu untuk sekedar duduk santai didepan TV. Ia dan juga kedua anggota baru super junior harus bekerja keras untuk menghafal gerakan dance

Dengan dibantu Hyukjae Donghae dan Shindong, Ryeowook Sungmin dan Kibum berusaha dengan keras. Kurang lebih seminggu lagi mereka akan melakukan debut perdana sebagai anggota baru super junior.

Hyukjae menghela nafas kala melihat ryeowook yang tak kunjung hafal dengan gerakan dance mereka. Padahal kibum dan sungmin sudah ada kemajuan, tapi namja mungil itu tetap saja belum ada kemajuan

"Wook-ah hentikan dance-mu! Temui aku dibalkon atas ne? sementara sungmin hyung dan kibum bisa beristirahat"

Ryeowook menekuk wajahnya, ia tau pasti hyukjae akan menegurnya karena gerakan dancenya yang tak kunjung ada kemajuan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia memang tak pandai dance, yang ia bisa hanyalah bernyanyi dan memasak

Sungmin yang melihat raut murung ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan dengan ryeowook yang selalu kelelahan setelah mereka berlatih keras, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua ini agar mereka dapat tampil dengan baik dan tak mengecewakan fans bukan?

Manik foxy mengikuti arah ryeowook pergi, dia hendak mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun ia melihat hal yang ganjal, disana jongwoon tengah memperhatikan ryeowook dengan senyum yang…. Errr aneh?

Tak lama kemudian jongwoon mengikuti ryeowook dari belakang. Dan sungmin makin membuat seorang lee sungmin curiga. Baru saja ia akan keluar dari tempat latihan dance, donghae namja yang lebih muda darinya menarik lengannya sambil menampakan senyum yang meneduhkan mata

"Mau kuberi tau sesuatu tentang jongwoon hyung?"

Oooooo

Dengan perasaan yang bimbang ryeowook membuka knop pintu balkon

CKLEK

Disana hyukjae tengah menunggunya sembari melihat pemandangan indah kota seoul

"Hyu-Hyukjae hyung? Waeyo?"

Hyukjae berbalik dan tersenyum, ia mendekati ryeowook dan memegang pundak namja mungil yang bergetar itu

"Jangan takut wookie-ah aku tak akan melakukan suatu hal buruk. Hanya ingin bilang jika kau ada masalah katakan saja. Dance mu tak kunjung ada kemajuan hmmm? Aku tau kau bukanlah orang yang pandai dance, tapi aku bisa melihat dari tingkahmu kalau kau itu orang yang berkemauan keras. Jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan jika dancemu tak kunjung berkembang karna ada masalah, betulkan?"

Ryeowook terperangah, kenapa hyukjae –hyungnya yang ia anggap bermuka aneh ini mengatakan hal yang benar

"Eumm… bukan masalah berat kok hyung"

"Benarkah? Kalau bukan masalah berat kenapa sampai menganggumu eh?" Hyukjae mengangkat alisnya sebelah, dalam hatinya ia berseru keras kalau ia harus berhasil membuat ryeowook bercerita tentang masalahnya.

Alasannya?

Karna tarawan yang donghae ajukan untuknya. Donghae mengajukan tawaran, jika hyukjae mampu membuat seorang Kim Ryeowook yang merupakan namja manis tapi pendiam bercerita padanya maka donghae berjanji akan memberikan susu strawberry, cake strawberry dan segala sesuatu makanan yang berhubungan dengan strawberry selama seminggu penuh! Dan lagi gratis!

Oh ayolah, itu tawaran yang benar benar menggiurkan untuk hyukjae! Ia tak mungkin mengabaikan tawaran 'Bagus' seperti itu!

"Emmm… se—sebenarnya aku memang punya masalah hyung"

Ryeowook menunduk sedih dan hyukjae –sedikit- tersenyum senang

'_Oh bagus! Kalo aku bisa mengetahui masalah anak ini lalu memberi tau masalahnya pada donghae aku akan diberi susu strawberry gratis!'_

Tanpa sadar hyukjae berjingkrak jingkrak senang dan membuat ryeowook mengernyit aneh

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" Hyukjae segera menghentikan aksi 'berjingkrak-jingkrannya'

Helaan nafas dari namja bersurai madu itu membuat hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya aneh, ia berfikir apakah masalah yang dialami dongsaeng-nya ini begitu berat? Diam diam hyukjae menaruh simpati untuk ryeowook

"Mas-masalahnya ten-tentang jongwoon hyung….."

"Jongwoon-hyung?"

Hyukjae makin mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang ryeowook penasaran

"Y—ya… kau bisa liat sifatnya kan hyung? Di—dia sepertinya tak senang aku berada disuper junior"

Bulir bulir airmata mulai turun dari mata caramel milik namja manis itu, dan hal tersebut jelas membuat hyukjae kebingungan. Oh ini bukanlah maksud dari rencananya! Ia sama sekali tak menginginkan ryeowook menangis, sungguh!

"Sssst…. Wookie-ah tenang ne? mungkin jongwoon hanya menge-tes seberapa kau kibum dan sungmin-hyung bisa tahan di super junior. Hanya itu saja…. Ia hanya ingin menjadikan kalian lebih kuat dalam menghadapi cobaan disuper junior nantinya"

Ryeowook menggeleng, ia menatap hyukjae dengan sendu

"Ti-tidak hyung….jongwoon hyung mulai bisa menerima keberadaan sungmin hyung dan kibummie. Tapi aku? Ia masih sering membentak memarahi bahkan berelakuan kasar padaku. Ap-apa salah jika aku masuk super junior?"

Dan aliran mata ryeowook makin deras, hyukjae yang bingung pun langsung memeluk ryeowook sambil mengucapkan kata kata penenang. Ia tak menyangka niatnya yang hanya untuk bercanda, harus membuat namja mungil itu bersedih

"Wookie-ah…. Jangan menangis…. jongwoon hyung itu-"

"Aku apa hyukjae?"

Suara baritone yang begitu berat membuat tubuh ryeowook dan hyukjae menegang. Dengan cepat ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh hyukjae dan menunduk sembari menahan air matanya agar tak mengalir lebih deras lagi

"Apa kau tak dengar hyukjae? Aku bilang aku apa hyukjae?

"A-anu hyung….. kau…."

"Sudahlah tak usah dijawab! Aaa ya, aku lupa. Kau dipanngil teukie hyung"

"Mwo? Teukie hyung? Memang ada apa?"

Jongwoon mengangkat bahunya lalu mendorong pundak hyukjae untuk segera ke pintu

"Sudah sana cepat! Kau tak mau membuat teukie hyung marah kan?" dengan cepat hyukjae berlari, ia sebenarnya merasa ragu untuk meninggalkan ryeowook dengan Jongwoon.

Tapi daripada kena marah teukie hyung?

Oooooo

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya era saat tau jongwoon kini tepat berada dihadapannya, oh tuhan! Apakah tadi jongwoon mendengar pembicaraan dirinya dengan hyukjae?

Kalau benar maka….

'_Matilah kau Kim Ryeowook!'_

Jongwoon menyeringai kearah ryeowook, meski dia tau pasti lelaki mungil tak bisa melihatnya

"Jadi Kim Ryeowook….."

Jongwoon menghentikan perkataannya sebentar, lalu mengangkat dagu ryeowook dan mematang caramel cantik yang kini berlinangan air mata dihadapannya

"…..Tadi kau membicarakan apa dengan hyukjae?"

Tubuh ryeowook bergetar, memejamkan matanya tak ingin menatap obsidian gelap milik yesung lebih lama lagi

"Bu—bukan apa…apa hy—hyung"

Telinga ryeowook dapat mendengar jongwoon berdecih, kemudian yang terjadi adalah tubuh ryeowook didorong oleh jongwoon ke dinding pembantas balkon

"Hy—hyung ap—apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Kumohon jangan sakiti aku… hiks"

Bibir sexy jongwoon membentuk sebuah seringai yang begitu mengerikan untuk ryeowook. Manik obsidian gelapnya menelusuri wajah manis ryeowook. Kemudian ia mendaratkan bibir sexy-nya ke telinga ryeowook

"Jangan bohong kim ryeowook… membicarakanku eoh? Jangan sembarangan membicarakan tentang aku. Atau aku bisa menyetu—"

"RYEOWOOK!" Ucapan jongwoon terhenti saat sungmin mendobrak pintu dan langsung menarik ryeowook kepelukannya

"Gwencaha wookie?" Sungmin dapat merasakan bajunya basah karena air mata ryeowook. Ia membelai surai ryeowook lembut

Sementara jongwoon? Oh ia berusaha menahan amarahnya karena melihat adegan didepannya. Rencananya gagal! Dan itu membuatnya marah

Dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar dari balkon tersebut, saat didepan pintu balkon ia melihat donghae memandangnya dengan tajam dan….. sedih?

"Shit!" Donghae hanya tersenyum miris mendengar umpatan jongwoon untuk dirinya. Tapi biarlah dari pada sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada ryeowook?

Lelaki berambut black brown itu mendekati ryeowook yang masih berada dipelukan sungmin

"Gwenchana ryeowookie? Jongwoon hyung tidak melakukan hal buruk kan?" ryeowook hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan donghae

Sementara sungmin memandang donghae bingung, sepertinya donghae mengetahui satu hal tentang hyung-nya yang seram itu…

Tapi apa?

Oooooo

_Flashback On_

_Sungmin mengikuti donghae yang entah mau membicarakan apa soal Kim Jongwoon. Sedari masuk ke super junior sungmin memang merasa ada hal yang mengganjal dengan Kim Jongwoon. Tapi ia tak berani mencari tau apa itu, karena ia sendiri takut dengan jongwoon._

_Saat ini mereka tengah ada diruangan dapur, ia menunggu donghae untuk berbicara_

"_Hyung aku tau kau pasti penasaran dengan sosok jongwoon hyung bukan?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk cepat, kemudian ia melihat donghae menghela nafas_

"_Aku tak tau bagaimana reaksimu setelah kau mendengar ceritaku tentang jongwoon hyung… mungkin kau akan menjaga jarak darinya atau mungkin keluar dari super junior sebelum kau debut…."_

"_Donghae-ah cepatlah sedikit! Kau membuatku makin penasaran tentang jongwoon hyung!"_

"…_. Baik baik…. Jongwoon hyung itu….."_

_CKELEK_

_Belum selesai donghae berbicara pintu dapur telah dibuka oleh hyukjae_

"_E-eeh ada kau dan sungmin hyung… mian aku tak bermaksud menganggu pembicaraan kalian…. Gundae, apa kau melihat teukie hyung?"_

_Alis tebal donghae dan alis melengkung sungmin sama sama mengerut, mereka saling berpandangan dan detik berikutnya mereka tertawa bersama_

"_YA! IKAN! SUNGMIN HYUNG! KENAPA KALIAN TERTAWA EOH?!"_

"_Kau ini pikun atau apa hyukie? Kau tak ingat kalau teukie hyung sedang ke kerumah sakit karena susah BAB?" donghae mengiyakan omongan sungmin, kemudian ia menepuk pundak hyukjae_

"_Memangnya kau ada apa menanyakan teukie hyung segala? Kau ingin menanyakan apa dia sudah bisa BAB hmmmm?" Hyukjae mendengus sebal kemudian ia menyentakan tangan donghae yang ada dibahunya_

"_Enak saja! Memang aku baby sitternya teukie hyung! Aku mencari teukie hyung karna kata jongwoon hyung ia mencariku. Tapi ternyata aku dibohongi olehnya, hah tau begini aku tak akan meninggalkan wookie dan jongwoon hyung dibalkon!"_

_Mata donghae membulat, ia mengguncang bahu hyukjae dengan keras_

"_KAU MENGINGGALKAN WOOKIE DAN JONGWOON HYUNG __**HANYA BERDUA**__ DIBALKON?!"_

_Hyukjae mengangguk polos, ia sungguh tak menyadari ada aura hitam yang menyelubungi diri donghae_

"_Aisshh… jeongmal! Sungmin hyung hyung ayo kita harus cepat ke balkon!"_

_Sungmin segera berlari mengikuti donghae, ia yakin pasti akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang __**buruk **__jika meninggalkan ryeowook dan jongwoon sendirian. Dan itu hanya donghae yang tau….._

'_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan jongwoon hyung?'_

TBC.

Ada yang masih berniat cerita ini lanjut?^^

Oke gomawo yang udah mau membaca^^

**Review jusseyo~**

-Haran Kim-


	2. Pyshyco and Innocent Chap 2

Pyshyco and innocent

Cast:

-Kim Ryeowook

-Kim Jongwoon

-Other cast super junior member

Rate: M

Warning : Yaoi fiction! And NC fiction^^

**Note: cerita ini pernah saya publish di WP dengan versi oneshoot. Jadi kalau ada yang pernah membaca jangan anggap plagiat^^ karena cerita itu saya juga yang membuat.**

_Sumary : saat seorang kim jongwoon menghancurkan kebahagian dan harapan seorang kim ryeowook_

_STORY START!_

Malam itu Kyuhyun terlihat amat gelisah, alasannya karena ia tak bisa tidur. Insomnia? Penyakit tak bisa tidur itu jelas tak biasa ia alami.

Karena merasa usahanya untuk memejamkan mata selalu gagal akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur.

Membuat ramen dimalam hari sepertinya asik juga. Yah meskipun ia tak pintar masak, tapi sepertinya hanya memasak ramen saja kyuhyun pasti bisa…. _Mungkin_

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran awal kyuhyun….

Hingga saat ia menemukan seorang namja mungil yan tengah meringkuk ketakutan dipojokan dapur, dengan cepat kyuhyun meleangkah menuju pemuda itu

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Namja mungil yang bernama ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, dan saat itu juga kyuhyun menyadari anggota baru disuper junior itu tengah menangis. Terlihat dari matanya yang memerah dan bengkak, dan juga jangan lupa ada lelehan air mata di pipi tirusnya

"Wook kau menangis eoh?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir

"Panggil aku Hyung kyunnie!" Seruan ryeowook membuat kyuhyun mendengus kesal, kenapa disaat seperti ini ryeowook masih juga memaksa kyuhyun untuk memanggil ryeowook _hyung?_

"Wook-ah! Jangan bercanda! Cepat katakana kau kenapa, apa kau habis melihat hantu? Apa perlu aku memanggilkan sungmin hyung?"

"Pannggil aku Hyung dulu baru aku akan memberi taumu!" _Keras kepala_ itulah satu kata yang ada dipikiran Cho Kyuhyun saat ini,walapun ryeowook itu memiliki sifat lembut seperti yeoja namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa namja bermarga Kim tersebut juga memiliki sifat keras kepala yang luar biasa

"Hahhh…. Arraseo, wookie hyung kau kenapa? Kenapa dirimu menangis hmm?" oke untuk kali ini nada yang kyuhyun lontarkan sangat lembut….. namun asal kau tau saja ia melakukannya karena terpaksa -_-

"Gwenchana kyu, aku ha-"

"YA! Aku sudah memanggilmu hyung dank au tak mau memberitau apa alasanmu mengangis eoh?! Oh baiklah kalau begitu, akan ku adukan pada teukie hyung kalau kau mena-"

Dengan cepat ryeowook membungkam bibir kyuhyun dengan tangannya, diadukan pad teukie hyung bahwa ia menangis? Oh jangan sampai hal itu terjadi! Karna leeteuk pasti akan menanyainya macam macam padanya

"Baik baik aku akan jelaskan…."

Ryeowook melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan

DEG

'_Ya… kenapa dadaku berdetak secepat ini?! Sadarlah kau cho kyuhyun! Ryeowook itu namja….'_

"…Ba-baik, sekarang cepat jelaskan!" kyuhyun melihat ryeowook yang tengah menghela nafas

"Aku hanya mimpi buruk, aku biasa mengalaminya. Namun tak sesering ini, dan saat aku terbangun karna mimpi buruk eomma aka nada untuk ku lalu membelai rambutku dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Namun saat ini tidak ada eomma disini…."

Kyuhyun merasa amat tak tega dengan ryeowook, namja manis itu sekarang tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya

"Kau mau aku memanggil eomma kim untuk kemari?"

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan cepat, ia memang amat merindukan eommanya. Tapi sungguh ia tak mau merepotkan eommanya

"Tak usah kyu….."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Atau kau mau aku menemanimu tidur agar kau tenang? Mengingat kau saat ini tidur sendiri karna kangin hyung yang sedang menginap dirumah saudaranya."

"Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu kyu?"

Senyum kecil terpatri diwajah ampan kyuhyun, merepotkannya? Ayolah ini hanya hal kecil, lagipula kalau ryeowook tak bisa tidur hancur sudah latihan mereka besok

"A—arrachi, aku mau tidur denganmu"

"Tapi aku mau kita tidur dikamarku dan sungmin hyung saja. Karena aku khawatir nanti pagi saat sungmin hyung bangun dan tidak menemukanku ditempat tidur sebelahnya ia akan histeris"

Ryeowook mengangguk manis, kemudian kyuhyun menggendong ala bridal-style sampai ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan ryeowook di tempat tidurnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil tersebut.

Dapat kyuhyun liat sungmin tengah tertidur pulas ditempat tidurnya, ia mendengus kecil ketika mengetahui bahwa sungmin saat ini tengah mengigau tak jelas

"Kyu? Apa tak apa bila aku tidur disini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk

"Tidurlah, aku akan tidur disebelahmu…."

Kemudian mata ryeowook terpejam begitu pula dengan kyuhyun, tapi sebelumnya kyuhyun sempat memperhatikan wajah damai ryeowook yang tertidur

'_Sangat manis…..'_

_-Haran Kim-_

Sungmin menguap lebar, tidurnya semalam benar benar pulas. Kemudian ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan ia begitu terkejut saat ia lihat kalau diranjang kyuhyun bukan hanya ada kyuhyun melainkan ada…. Ryeowook?

"Kenapa ryeowook bisa tidur disini?"

Tidak mau memfirkan hal itu sungmin segera bangun dan keluar kamar, saat ia tiba diruang tengah ia melihat leeteuk sang leader dengan muka khawatirnya

"Hae, teukie hyung kenapa?" sungmin bertanya pada donghae yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya

"Ia khawatir karena tak menemukan ryeowookie di kamarnya dan kangin hyung. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Sungmin mengangguk paham dan menepuk pundak sang leader

"Ryeowook ada dikamarku, ia tengah tertidur dengan kyuhyun. Kau tak perlu khawatir hyung"

"Benarkah min? oh syukurlah, aku baru saja akan menelfon eomma kim. Baiklah aku akan mengecheknya"

Leeteuk dan member super junior lainnya berjalan kea rah kamar sungmin dan kyuhyun

CKLEK

Leeteuk dan beberapa member lain tersenyum melihat posisi tidur ryeowook dan kyuhyun yang amat manis. Kyuhyun terlihat tengah memeluk ryeowook dengan nyaman

"Oh my kimchi! Lihatlah mereka begitu manis saat tertidur, aku tak menyangka kyuhyun yang evil bisa sebegitu menyayangi ryeowookie…."

Heechul berkata dengan histeris dan diamini oleh donghae

' _kyuhyun begitu menyanyangi ryewookie…'_

Semua yang ada disana nampak bahagia, kecuali…. Kim jongwoon

Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, dia begitu tak menyukai pemandangan didepannya

Ia begitu membenci melihatnya

Dan ia tak suka orang lain memeluk…. Ryeowook-_NYA_

"kau akan menerima akibatnya kim ryeowook…."

Setelah bergumam pelan jongwoon pun pergi menuju ke kamarnya dengan seringai yang mematikan

_-Haran Kim-_

"Ne eomma aku begitu nyaman tinggal disini…. Yang lain begitu baik dan dapat menerimaku dengan baik"

"…."

"Ah eomma tak perlu kemari, sungguh aku tak mau eomma kerepotan karna harus menempuh perjalanan Incheon-seoul"

"….."

"ne eomma, ah sudah dulu ne. ryeowookie sayang eomma….."

"….."

Ryeowook menutup telfonnya dan menghapus setetes airmata di sudut matanya, setiap menelfonnya ia pasti akan selalu menangis

"Ryeowookie! Kami akan keluar untuk mengisi acara, kau tidak apa apa kan kami tinggal?"

"Ne hyung aku akan baik baik saja di dorm, kalian tenang saja"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan pergi menyusul yang lain

Sementara itu ryeowook menghela nafas, member yang lain akan mengisi berbagai acara mengingat mereka telah terkenal terlebih dahulu. Sementara ia sungmin dan kibum baru akan terkenal

Sungmin dan kibum?

Oh jangan tanyakan mereka, pasti saat ini mereka tengah sibuk berbelanja, dan akhirnya jadilah ryeowook sendirian di dorm

BYUR

Ryeowook mendengar seseorang tengah mandi, tapi siapa? Bukankah yang lain sudah pergi keluar?

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengechek, mungkin saja itu shindong. Mengingat hyungnya yang satu itu memang sering telat

Ryeowook baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar mandi dan saat itu pula pintu berwarna putih tersebut dibuka oleh….

"Jongwoon hyung….."

"Hai ryeowookie…."

_Smirk_

"A—ah kufikir k—kau siapa…. Ba—baiklah aku akan….. Ya! HMMMPHHH—"

BLAM

Pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup dengan kencang sementara jongwoon menarik ryeowook kedalam dan langsung menyudutkan ryeowook kedinding

"Hyung… k—kau mau apa?"

Ryeowook memandang jongwoon dengan takut, sementara jongwoon hanya menyeringai dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher ryeowook

"Hmmm… apa kau takut ryeowookie? Aku tak akan menyakitimu… tenang saja… hhhh…"

Jongwoon mengehembuskan nafasnya diceruk leher ryeowook dan itu membuat ryeowook gelisah, ia sungguh berharap akan ada salah satu hyung-nya datang dan menyelamatkannya

Tes…

Tak terasa sebutir airmata jatuh dari manik caramel ryeowook, jongwoon yang menyadari ryeowook menangis langsung menjilat airmata ryeowook

"jangan menangis sayang, aku akan lembut… dan kau pasti akan menikmatinya…"

Dengan cepat jongwoon mencium bibir ryeowook, ia menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah ryeowook

Ryeowook berusaha memberontak tapi sepertinya sa-sia, kekuatan jongwoon lebih kuat darinya

Jongwoon makin melumat bibir ryeowook dengan panas, ia pun mulai membuka kancing kemeja birulaut milik laut

"Wow… tubuhmu begitu indah baby… putih susu, mulus, cantik dan hmmm wangi"

Demi apapun ryeowook begitu takut dengan jongwoon saat ini, tatapan jongwoon seperti singa yang sangat lapar

"Hyung—AKHHHH!"

Ryeowook menjerit saat jongwoon menghisap dan menggigit niplenya dengan keras

-_Sementara itu-_

"Hyung, aku lupa dompetku tertinggal di dorm!"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan, kebiasaan donghae yaitu lupa membawa dompet

"Yasudah cepat kembali ke dorm! Cepat ya atau kau kami tinggal!

"Arraseo…."

Donghae berlari menuju dorm mereka, ia mengatur nafas saat tiba didepan pintu dorm

Kemudian ia membuka pintu dorm dan bernafas lega saat melihat dompetnya masih ada dimeja makan

'_Untung belum diambil eunhyuk…."_

"Hyung—AKHHH!"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengarkan suara teriakan yang asalnya dari arah kamar mandi

Kemudian ia ingat akan sesuatu….

"OH ASTAGA! RYEOWOOKIE!"

Donghae baru ingat baru ryeowook itu ditinggal dengan jongwoon, ini benar benar bahaya!

BRAK

Donghae mendorong pintu kamar mandi, dan ia begitu terkejut saat ia melihat jongwoon tengah melumat bibir dengan beringas sementara tangannya memelintir nipple ryeowook

Ryeowook sendiri terlihat begitu menyedihkan, matanya sembab dan kondisi bajunya yang sudah terbuka separuh

"JONGWOON HYUNG HENTIKAN!"

Tubuh Jongwoon terdorong kelantai kamar mandi, ia menggeram begitu mengetahui ada orang yang menganggu acaranya dengan ryeowook

"KAU!"

Jongwoon menunjuk donghae dengan amarah yang memuncak sementara donghae tengah menyembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya

"Jangan menyentuhnya Kim Jongwoon!"

"Ini bukan urusanmu Lee Donghae! Kembalikan dia sekarang juga!"

Ryeowook kembali menangis melihat pertengkaran donghae dan jongwoon

"Hyung, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini pada ryeowook, kau…."

"DIAM!"

Ryeowook membelakakan matanya saat melihat jongwoon menodongkan sebuah pisau kearah mereka, ternyata sedari tadi jongwoon telah menyiapkan pisau di selipan handuknya

'_Apa dia mau membunuhku?'_

"Kembalikan dia lee donghae!"

"Tidak hyung! Jangan perlakukan ryeowook seperti '_dia'. _Mereka berbeda!"

TAK

Pisau ditangan jongwoon jatuh, ia memandang kosong kedepan. Kemudian yang terjadi adalah jongwoon membanting sebuah gelas kaca yang biasa dipakai untuk berkumur dan berteriak

"PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN INGATKAN AKU TENTANG _'DIA' _PERGI!"

Jongwoon mendorong mereka berdua dan menutup pintu kamar mandi, donghae menghela nafas ia sudah biasa akan hal ini… terutama saat jongwoon mengingat _'dia'_

"Ryeowookie? Kau… baik baik saja?"

Donghae berusaha menyentuh ryeowook tapi ryeowook menepisnya dengan keras

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Ryeowook memekik keras kemudian ia berlari ke kamar dan menguncinya. Donghae hanya meremas rambutnya frustasi

Ryeowook pasti menjadi takut….

Ia pasti trauma….

Dan bagaimana bila ia mengundurkan dari super junior padahal ia belum sempat debut?

"ARGHHH… Jangan sampai hal _'waktu itu' _ terjadi dengan ryeowook. Aku tak mau ia berakhir seperti _'dia'_"

Setetes airmata jatuh dari mata donghae….

Ia benar benar berharap kejadian _'waktu itu' _ tak terulang kembali

_Semoga….._

**-TBC-**

Oke saya benar benar meminta maaf karena sangat-benar-benar-lama untuk update! -_-v

Saya selalu sibuk dengan UAS dan tugas akhir akhir ini

Jadi saya benar benar meminta maaf untuk reader semua :')

Makasih yang udah mau review dan membaca di chap kemarin ^^

Cerita yang saya buat memang gak sebagus ff author lainnya, karena saya tergolong(?) masih pemula :')

Dan buat yang bingung….ini ceritanya jaman bonamana. Tapi kangin,kibum,hankyung,heechul tetap ada^^

Karna saya mau dicerita saya semua member SJ ada :'))))) Untuk henry dan zhoumi nanti ada saatnya muncul

Dan untuk NC nanti pasti ada kok ._.v maaf NC yewook diatas harus dipotong sama bang donghae xD

Sekian cuap-cuapnya, terakhir mohon

Review lagi ^^

Gamshaaaaaa…

-Haran Kim-


End file.
